Without Amy
by superheroine
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if Sonic made Amy stop chasing him... with his words? Not a SonAmy fic.


**Without Amy **by LittleMissHippie

Second Sonic fic. Wayy longer than my first one, woo!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Amy, Tails, or Cream. But I wish I did! _

* * *

It was dark and stormy night… haha, just kidding!

It was a bright and sunny day. The grass was green, the sky was blue… the birds were singing and children were playing. And, of course, Amy was chasing after me. Again.

"Amy, leave me alone!" I yelled. Seriously, couldn't she get a hobby or something? Oh wait. I forgot. Her hobby was chasing me. Ugh…

"Never!" she screamed back. "Sonic, one day we're gunna get married! And have lots of cute children! And-"

"We're NOT going to get married! And we're DEFINITELY NOT going to have kids!" I corrected her. "Amy, have you taken your meds today? You're sounding kind of insane."

She only laughed in response. She didn't look offended at all. Suddenly, I had an idea.

"I wasn't joking, Amy. You're sounding even MORE insane than usual!"

"…than usual?"

"Yeah! And throw in the fact that you're ugly and annoying, it's a wonder anyone puts up with you…"

"U-ugly and annoying?" She looked like she was about to cry. Oh shoot… had I gone overboard? Oh well. Now was my chance. I sped off, leaving Amy standing there crying.

_

* * *

_

Three years later.

One thing I accomplished that day: Amy stopped.

She stopped following me, she stopped talking to me, she stopped hanging out with me… she stopped. A couple of days after the incident, she moved. I didn't know where to, but I had an idea as to why…

Without Amy, there was an empty space in my life. No one could fill it. No one tried to. Everyone thought I was depressed, but I wasn't. I just missed her. Weird, right? I missed obsessed, stalker-like Amy Rose.

Two years after the incident happened: she returned. She was different, more mature. Or so I heard. She still wasn't talking to me. I was updated via Tails about all things Amy related. How she was doing… who had pissed her off that day… that kind of stuff. The kind of stuff Amy would've told me herself, if she'd been on speaking terms with me.

Things were like that for a year or so. It was better than before, when I didn't know how she was or what she was up to. People didn't think I was depressed anymore. I still missed her, but I dealt with it.

One afternoon changed that.

_

* * *

_

Knock, knock.

As I stood there, knocking on Tails' door, I wondered why he had asked me to come. The weekly Amy Update, maybe? Nah, he would've just stopped by my place. What could it be? Suddenly, the door opened.

"Hey Sonic-" Tails started, only to be interrupted by his other guest.

"Sonic? Tails! I don't want to talk to Sonic! I'm out of here. I'll talk to you later, Tails." She tried to leave, only to be blocked off by Tails.

"Sorry, Ames, but it's for the best," Tails stated.

"For the best? Are you kidding me? Tails-!" Amy said, starting to rant.

"Yeah, for the best. Look, Sonic is basically depressed-" Tails started only to be interrupted by me.

"I am not depressed!" I protested. Sonic the Hedgehog, depressed because of _Amy Rose_? No way! I only missed her, that's all…

"—and Amy, you can't honestly say you don't miss him." Tails finished, pretending Sonic never said anything.

"Oh yeah? Well, sorry to burst your bubble Tails, but I don't miss him. He was a total jerk to me, in case you forgot. I don't miss jerks." I winced at the word jerk. She really thought I was a jerk? I knew I'd been really mean to her but… jerk? Was I really a jerk?

"Okay, fine. You don't miss him. And apparently Sonic isn't depressed. Could you two work things out for me, at least? I hate seeing my two best friends mad at each other…" Work things out for him? I guess I could. But would Amy…?

I looked at Amy, and then at Tails. "If she's willing to, sure."

Amy sighed. "Fine, Tails. For you."

Tails grinned. "Sweet! Okay, where should we start? Hm…" As Tails pondered, Amy and I sat down in some chairs.

Amy turned towards me, and started talking. "Sonic, you know that I was your '#1 Fan.' And you know that I… was in love with you. So you can imagine how much it hurt, right? I mean, imagine your idol saying you were ugly, annoying, insane… And if your idol happened to be the person you loved…"

"Ames, I'm sorry," I said. Wait. Me, apologizing? Sonic the Hedgehog never apologizes!

"That doesn't make it better."

"Yeah, I know. But I'm sorry." There I go, saying sorry again! What was it about Amy Rose that made me want to apologize?

"Just because you're Sonic the Hedgehog and you're actually apologizing to me doesn't mean—" She stopped, realizing what she'd said. "You're apologizing to me?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I am. I really _am _sorry, Ames. I didn't mean any of the things I said…" Who knew? Apologizing actually worked! Amy looked like she was about to forgive me…

"Sonic the Hedgehog is apologizing to me! Aw, Sonic, you _do _care!" she exclaimed, and then proceeded to hug me. Okay, maybe apologizing was a bad idea…I really didn't need Amy going all stalker on me _again._

"Hey, Ames, it's three. Didn't you say you had somewhere else to go?" Tails asked, returning to the conversation.

"Seriously, it's three already?" she asked as she stopped hugging me. "I gotta go, then."

"Wait, what? Why?" I asked.

"I told Cream I'd hang out with her today around three," Amy answered me. She then turned to Tails and gave him a hug goodbye. After that, she grabbed her purse **(A/N: Because every girl has a purse!) **and opened the door to leave.

"So, Amy, I'll see you around, right?" I asked. We were considered friends now, right? And friends hang out…

"Yeah, of course!" she answered and then walked out the door.

As I watched her leave, I felt better. Things would be different this time. Amy was clearly mature, so she wasn't going to do the stalker thing again. And me… I knew what it felt like, not having her in my life. And I didn't want that feeling again.

* * *

Review, por favor!

**Edit: **Line breaks re-inserted on 7/21/10


End file.
